Skyrim Random Onehsots
by Seiker the Abyssmal Zero
Summary: A collection of random oneshots relating to Skyrim. Typically just my interpretations of events from the game or random interactions. Genre will vary. Rated T just to be safe.


Skyrim Randomness

**A/N: THE FIRST IN YM SKRIM RANDOMNESS ONESHOTS. THESE ARE JUST A BUNCH OF RANDOM THINGS RELATED TO SKYRIM THAT'LL COME UP. SO, YEAH, AS THE TITLE SAYD, RANDOMNESS. TYPICALLY THIS'LL BE HOW MY CHARACTER WOULD REACT IN A CERTAIN SITUATION, WHICH WOULD ALTER EVERYTHING REALLY, SO LET'S GET STARTED. DISCLAIMER, I OWN NOTHING FROM ELDER SCROLLS.**

**The treaty discussion**

(High Hrothgar)

Clambering off his horse, the Dragonborn known only as Vokun, draconic for shadow, a name he gave himself at Helgen as it was a word he randomly remembered, and his original name no longer mattered. He wore armor crafted of Ebony, and his gauntlets and boots were instead Daedric, and a black hood obscured his face, though if one looked carefully, they would see a man in his early twenties, fresh from his days of adolescence, his hair a dark brown instead of the normal Nord blonde, a traditional braid on the left, and stubble on his face, which still held some of its youthful roundness, but was mostly hardened, he was a Nord after all, and his muscled but lithe figure was typically hidden by his armor, and he bore three scars that ran up his right cheek, and all three served as a testament to his first encounter with Alduin, as the debris had struck him and caused the cuts that made them. His eyes were a piercing and cold blue color, often compared to ice, and his personality matched. On his waist sat a Daedric sword taken from a Dremora he encountered when he assisted a priest of Mara during a visit to Dawnstar, which is where he also acquired the Daedric dagger that sat on his right hip, though it was rarely used, and his Ebony shield sat on his back.

"You know where to stay boy." He muttered to his horse, his slightly deep voice lacking any sort of accent. The horse snickered while shaking his head, getting a chuckle from the man, who fed him an apple from the saddle bag. Patting the horse's neck, he walked up the steps to High Hrothgar and pushed open the doors, lowering his hood as he closed it, his shoulder length hair falling over his ears as the wind blew, and a resounding echo sounding in the quiet sanctuary of the Greybeards as the door closed. When Vulon entered the foyer, Arngeir approached him.

"Master Arngeir." Vokun said as he gave a short bow to the Voice of the Greybeards.

"Arise, Dovahkiin. You know I still have questions as to using this sanctuary for this summit of yours." Arngeir replied in his soft voice.

"High Hrothgar is neutral territory master. Neither the Imperials nor Stormcloaks would try anything here. Especially knowing what would befall them if they did. And, this was the only way to get Balgruff to help." Vokun stated as he followed Arngeir to the room where the summit would be held, standing near the seat at the head of the table.

"I agree. And yet the Blades are attending. Bah. They should not be setting foot here." Arngeir mumbled.

"The Blades are loyal to me Master. And if they think differently then I'll quickly set them straight, I assure you." Vokun stated calmly, setting his shield down at the side of the seat.

"Hm hm, you truly are an interesting character Dovahkiin, though I do wonder, why have you not chosen to support either of the parties who will be present?" Arngier asked.

"My loyalties lie nowhere but with the Greybeards and Paarthunax. And seeing as how you encourage me to follow my own path, then my loyalties lie nowhere in particular. Simple as that." Vokun stated as he took his seat, folding his hands in front of him, the Daedric metal clinking softly and a faint red glow emanating from the metal.

"I see, though I fear there will be no conflict to this war if you do not intervene." Arngeir added.

"I'll deal with it once Alduin is gone, he is the most immediate threat." Vokun stated, closing his eyes.

"Of course." Arngeir said, nodding his head as the representatives from both sides entered the chamber. The Imperial party consisted of Tullius, Rikke, Jarl Elisif, and Jarl Balgruff. The Stormcloaks were represented by Ulfric and Galmar. Elenwen of the Aldmeri Dominion was with the Imperials, and Delphine and Esbern also arrived. All attendants took their seats, and Voun opened his eyes, scanning the assembled group warily. The Greybeards entered and stood at the side to watch, as Vokun would be speaking for them.

"Now, I hope that we are all here in the spirit for…" Arngier started.

"No. You insult us by bringing _her _to this negotiation!" Ulfric snapped, cutting off Argeir and looking at Elenwen accusingly, "Your chief Talos-hunter?"

"That didn't take long." Rikke mused.

"Hear hear." Galmar added.

"I have every right to be at this negotiation. I need to ensure that nothing is agreed to here that violates the White-Gold Concordant." Elenwen stated, and Vokun laughed in grim amusement.

"You come here with worry over a document that means nothing at the time? Lady Elenwen, I believe your knowledge on what we are dealing with is very limited." Vokun asked, his tone sardonic as always, and he leaned back, crossing his arms and repeatedly moving the fingers on his right hand, making a small _cling_ on his armor with each movement.

"I'm liking this man already." Ulfric chuckled.

"How dare you!? Do you not understand the politics involved in this situation!?" Elenwen snapped, glaring at Vokun.

"And do you, _elf, _know what you are dealing with, and who you are speaking to?" Vokun asked in a flat tone, "I know what you do of Dragon's, and you know very little. I have fought, and _killed _more dragons than you will see, I have taken their souls and absorbed their knowledge. Alduin is not an ordinary dragon, so, to me, your White-Gold Concordant doesn't matter at this time. And if I recall, I have severely thinned out your current force, especially those teams you send to kill me. You're almost as bad as the Dark Brotherhood, though you lack pride." Vokun stated in the same flat tone that at the same time mocked Elenwen.

"Dragonborn, she is a member of the Imperial Delegation, so she has a right to be here." Tullius stated. Vokun sighed.

"Fine, she can stay. But if I hear objections, that person will then know what bandits and assassin's feel when they hear my Thu'um coming their way. And they _will _be on a cliff edge." Vokun stated, looking at Ulfric and then Elenwen.

"Fine. It feels like a mistake to me, but I will bow to your judgment." Ulfric growled.

"Now, can we proceed?" Arngeir asked.

"We can." Ulfric grumbled. "Though know this, I am only here to deal with the dragon threat, lest the Empire is ready to release its unjust hold on Skyrim."

"Ulfric, now is not the time to bring up these matters. I believe we all know why we are here?" Vokun asked.

"To negotiate a truce so you can deal with the dragons, what else?" Ulfric asked.

"Exactly. So, are we going to have to discuss the trading of territories before this matter is settled?" Vokun asked. "As you all know, you are gathered here at my request, and as I said, I will willingly Shout the one who disagrees with this off the nearest cliff if I must. Am. I. Understood?"

"Completely. Let's get down to it then. We want control of Markarth. That's our price for agreeing to this truce." Ulfric stated.

"So that's why you're here Ulfric? You dare to insult the Greybeards by using this council to advance your own position?" Elisif asked.

"Jarl Elisif…" Tullius started.

"General, this is outrageous! You can't be taking this demand seriously! I thought we were here to discuss a truce!" Elisif snaped. And argument began to break out among them all, except the Blades, over MArkarth and the Reach. Vokun took in a breath.

"FUS RO!" he Shouted, a blue wave shooting out across the room and knocking everyone who was seated out of their chairs. "You are lucky that was only two words! Had I added the last I could've snapped your necks by sending you into the wall! Now, take your seats once more and make this a reasonable discussion, lest you _want _me to drag all of you out of here and send you off the peak with the full power of Unrelenting Force!?" he added, tensing his right hand, which sat on the table, the pointed fingers of his gauntlet making scratch marks in the wood.

"You wouldn't!" Ulfric and Tullius gasped.

"I would, and I very well will do it here and now. It would both calm me and _end_ this ridiculouswar! Ulfric, you do realize that the casualties that are being caused by _your _war are sending more Nords to Sovngarde? And did you know _that _is where Alduin is right now!? Biding his time and feeding off those souls to regain his strength!?" he snapped, looking the Nord in the eye.

"W-what!?" Ulfric gasped.

"Yes Ulfric, our brothers and sisters who die in this war are being used as food by this Dragon! I will not side with either force, nor will I allow further fighting. No territories will be traded. Ulfric, I believe this revelation will convince you to make a wise choice?" Vokun stated.

"H-how did you know that?" Elisif gasped.

"The most recent dragon I killed, one who must've been one of Alduin's commanders, had that knowledge, and so, I have it since I absorbed his soul. It is simple as that. I may be fresh out of adolescence, but I hold more knowledge than any here, and that is no boast, merely truth. So, I asy again, will you make the wise choice here? In my thoughts, the Stormcloaks and Empire should join forces." Vokun stated, folding his hands again.

"That's absurd! The Empire is unjust and Skyrim deserves to be free!" Ulfric snapped.

"And Ulfric is a traitor! He deserves a traitor's death!" Tullius objected.

"FUS!" Vokun Shouted, and a blue wave caused the others to stagger slightly in their chairs. "I said, no more arguing!"

"Sounds like you're making us agree to a peace without any gain." Ulfric grumbled.

"I thought that was the purpose of peace? And think about it Ulfric, if you joined the Empire, than perhaps, if another war with the Aldmeri Dominion broker out you'd have your revenge?" Vokun stated.

"You dare suggest that!?" Elenwen snapped, a furious look on her face.

"I _dare. _I, who broke into _your _base and _stole _your knowledge. I, who defeated all you sent my way until you were _forced _to give up! I am the Dragonborn, Altmer, the one dragons fear. In a contest between me and your gathered forces, I would surely win. That is without a doubt. Did you know, as one with a dragon's soul, I carry a dragon's innate desire for destruction and conquest? Fighting an entire army would be a pleasure in itself, as a simple bout with a band of thieves is far from satisfying." Vokun stated, his sardonic tone returning.

"Truly, he has the soul of a dragon. I both fear and respect this man before me." Ulfric whispered in awe as Elenwen shut her mouth.

"So, no territotires are to be exchanged?" Tullius asked.

"No. This is a peace that is only temporary, so I see no purpose, unless you follow my earlier idea. So, will you sheathe your blades until the black dragon is no more?" Vokun asked. Both Ulfric and Tullius sighed, then nodded.

"Fine, we will not ask for more territories. It would be more honorable to take them ourselves any way." Ulfric muttered.

"At least we reached an understanding." Tullius sighed as they stood up. Vokun snickered as the delegates left, all except the Blades.

"Can we speak to you outside Dragonborn?" Delphine asked. Vokun sighed and nodded.

"We'll speak in the courtyard." Vokun stated, leading the two Blades out to the snowy courtyard. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

"Well, first, I found out how you can reach Skuldafn. To call a dragon you must call its name. I found one that should help you. His name is "O" "Dah" "Viing."" Esbern stated.

"Hmm, sounds like the way the Greybeards summoned me." Vokun mused.

"But, we also found out about the dragon that lives at the summit. Parthunaax. As Blades it is our duty to slay him, and, as the Dragonborn, you _must _kill him." Delphine stated in an ordering tone.

"Delphine, last I checked, the Blades were loyal to the Dragonborn, not the other way around." Vokun growled.

"Who else can destroy him? HE was once Alduin's lieutenant, so who knows what atrocities he has committed! You have no choice!" Delphine objected.

"NAHLOT!" Vokun shouted, and Delphine fell silent, her eyes wide along with Esberns. "The Blades are loyal to the Dragonborn, so I am not your servant. I choose which Dragons die. Parthunaax is no longer an enemy, and he will not be one! The threat I extended to the delegates applies to you as well. So, lest you want to feel my blade enter your skin!" he added, slipping out his dagger, and slipping it across his right gauntlet, a _shink _sounding.

"You always have been one for threats." Delphine murmured.

"Hahaha. Then you do remember Riften. I thought you forced yourself to forget." Vokun chuckled as he sheathed his dagger.

"You threatened the Black Briars and got away with it, stopping their scheme in the process. How could I forget?" Delphine grumbled.m "I feel as if those dragon souls have tainted your morales."

"No, they've merely given me a new outlook. I've never liked people who assert power over others where they have none anyway. Tyrants like the Black Briars are always at my whim to threaten. Besides, I'm not always like this." Vokun chuckled, "Now, you two should return to the Sky Santurary, I have a Dragon to trap, a tomb to raid, an afterlife to save, and a World Eater to kill." He added as he walked off to begin his descent down the mountain and back to Whiterun.

**A/N**

**MAN HOW I WISH THIS COULD BE DONE IN THE GAME. HEH HEH. **


End file.
